parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1994's Disney sequel film "The Return of Jafar" Coming to YouTube on October 17th, 2018. Cast *Aladdin - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Jasmine - Cora (Astro Boy; 2009) *Genie - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jafar - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) *Jafar (Genie) - Lord Poltergeist (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Abis Mal - Varian (Tangled: The Series) *Abis Mal's Thieves - Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) and Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Abu - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Carpet - Lugia (Pokémon The Movie 2000) *Sultan - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Rajah - Draco (DragonHeart) *Peddler - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Razoul - Morro (LEGO Ninjago) *Razoul's Guards - Terminator Robots (Terminator series) Scenes *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/The Thieves' Lair *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 2 - Jeremy Ditches Captain Hook/"I'm Looking Out For Me" *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 3 - Astro Boy Feeds the Poor/A Surprise for Astro Boy *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 4 - Jeremy's New Leaf/Jeremy Makes his Move/Varian's Attacks! *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 5 - Astro Boy's Dept/SpongeBob's Back/"Nothing in the World" *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 6 - SpongeBob's Free Life *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 7 - Captain Hook's Released! *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 8 - Astro Boy the Vizier *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 9 - The Great Prince Chased Jeremy/Jeremy Exposed *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 10 - Cora Looses her Trust/Jeremy's Soft Spot *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 11 - Reverse Physiology/"Forget About Love" *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 12 - Varian Breaks In/Jeremy Tries to Help *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 13 - Captain Hook's Plan *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 14 - A Tortured Jeremy *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 15 - Astro Boy's Departure *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 16 - SpongeBob Vs. Captain Hook/"You're Only A Second Rate" *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 17 - The Ambush! *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 18 - The Plan Continues *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 19 - Astro Boy is Framed *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 20 - Jeremy Set Things Right/The Execution *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 21 - Varian's Wish *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 22 - The Final Battle/Captain Hook's Death *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 23 - One Big Happy Family *Astroladdin II: The Return of Captain Hook (1994) Part 24 - End Credits Movie used: *The Return of Jafar (1994) Movies and TV Shows used: *Astro Boy (2009) *Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Peter Pan *Return to Neverland *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Tangled: The Series *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Mickey's House of Villains *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *DragonHeart *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Terminator series Gallery Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Aladdin Cora in Astro Boy (2009).jpeg|Cora as Jasmine Spongebob play with squidward.jpg|SpongeBob Squarepants as Genie Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-1915.jpg|Captain Hook as Jafar Lord Poltergeist.jpg|Lord Poltergeist as Jafar (Genie) Varian in Tangled The Series.jpeg|Varian as Abis Mal Stabbington Brothers.jpeg|Stabbington Brothers Dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5115.jpg.jpg|and Jasper and Horace as Abis Mal's Thieves Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy as Iago Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry as Abu Lugia M02.png|Lugia as Carpet Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Sultan Tumblr_lmqjpwmZT11qinu8yo1_500.jpg|Draco as Rajah Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg|Mad Hatter as Peddler Morro in Lego Ninjago.jpeg|Morro as Razoul Terminator robots.png|Terminator Robots as Razoul's Guards See also *Astroladdin (Preceded) *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Return of Jafar Movie Spoofs Category:The Return of Jafar Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Universal Pictures Films Category:Direct-To-Video